


解渴（十七）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	解渴（十七）

张云雷觉浅，丁点动静就醒了。趿拉着鞋走过去，打开床头的小灯。  
“起夜吗？”  
张云雷搓搓眼睛，去拿夜壶。熟练的伸出手去掏杨九郎的阴茎，被杨九郎拿没打石膏的那只手攥住。  
“用不着，我自己来。”  
张云雷抬头冲他笑，“怎么？你是什么大姑娘吗还怕被看。”  
杨九郎没放手。  
“该说的话我那天都说了，你现在身体也撑不住，给我找个全天护工吧。这阵子前前后后花的钱，我以后一点点还给你。”  
张云雷低着头吸了吸鼻子。  
“你尿不尿？”  
杨九郎接着说：“孩子谁带着听你的，其实我不想你带着，耽误你以后再找人家。不过到底是女孩，能被接受的程度还高点。”  
“女孩怎么了，你瞧不上女孩？”  
“张云雷，我在说这个事，你别往别的地方扯。”  
张云雷吸了吸鼻子不说话，把尿壶放回地上。  
“没尿就接着睡觉。”  
“张云雷。”杨九郎又喊他。  
“你非得把孩子吵醒了是不是？”张云雷瞪他，眼里泛着泪。  
灯啪一下关上，黑暗里杨九郎觉得身子两边往下陷，是张云雷跨跪在他面前。  
唇上是绵软熟悉的触感，杨九郎不自觉的张开嘴，那条滑溜溜的舌便挑开他的牙关向里去，舔过杨九郎的舌尖。  
杨九郎推他，听见张云雷闷哼一声。  
“别动，我可刚拆线。”  
这话的威信力不亚于圣旨，杨九郎僵在那，任由张云雷一寸寸吻遍他口腔里的内存角落，下身诚实的支棱起来。  
黑暗里张云雷的指尖从杨九郎的两鬓滑落至下颚。  
“你硬了，我之前给你含过吗？”  
“张云雷，大夫说我很可能站不起来了。”  
张云雷故意曲解杨九郎的意思，笑着说：“我看你站的挺精神的。”  
灵巧的小蛇一扭腰就伏在了胯下，温润的口腔将杨九郎的性器包裹。  
杨九郎倒吸一口凉气，手搭上张云雷的后颈。  
“你才二十四岁。”  
张云雷打开食道，把杨九郎的性器纳入更狭窄的甬道。  
“跟我一废人耗什么呢？”  
张云雷的手搭上放在自己颈上的那只手，十指相扣，开始快速吞吐。  
浓稠的精液灌进食道，张云雷强忍着上涌的不适感，悉数咽下去。  
“你舒服吗？”张云雷问，吻从小腹攀升至眉间。  
“我看你向来是这样的，自己舒服了，就可以不管别人的死活。杨九郎，当初我求你放过我的时候你拴着我，现在我离不开你的时候你又要踹开我。咱俩的闺女刚出保温箱几天？你连个婚礼都没补给我就说不要我了。杨九郎，你有心吗？！”  
“我残了张云雷！”  
一记响亮的耳光抽上杨九郎的脸。  
“你做复健了吗就说自己残了？杨九郎你还是个爷们吗？换了我躺在这，我就算用十年二十年我也要站起来，真站不起来了，我推着你，背着你，死了到了下面，我还背着你…行不行？好不好？”张云雷已是哽咽不能语，话说的断断续续。  
“杨九郎…咱们那么多坎都迈过来了，你他妈就差这一步了吗？你听着，这一步，你就是爬，也给我爬过来。”  
张云雷脱下上衣拉过杨九郎的手，指腹一寸寸摸索过腹部那条狰狞的刀疤。  
“不为别的，就凭这个。够吗？不够，我拿一辈子来还，行不行？”  
滚烫的泪滴在张云雷的手背上，杨九郎第一次在张云雷面前像个孩子痛哭失声。  
“对不起…”  
张云雷不厌其烦的吻他，吻他的泪，吻他苦涩的嘴角，吻他的耳鬓。  
“九郎，我们的好日子长着呢，你慢慢来，咱们谁也别着急。”  
张云雷杨九郎的生活一直延续了好久好久，是笔墨到达不了的地方。杨玖昭的人生就好表的多，一些逗号，一个感叹号，一串省略号，加上一个句号。  
身体出了问题可以调理，可以修复，精神的宫殿塌了却是谁也无法重建的。  
昭昭在精神病院里交了很多朋友，人缘很好，病情却一直未见好转。她的主治医师说昭昭是个温暖的姑娘，给予所有人阳光独独把自己锁在寒冷的黑暗里。  
昭昭失踪的突然，院方除了道歉也别无他法。张云雷没敢告诉杨九郎，心中一直惴惴不安。哪都找了，一道沟，小镇，县城，寻人启事贴了几百公里。  
冬至那天，昭昭自己回来了，说要见张云雷。  
院方早拿她当个烫手山芋，忙不迭的请了张云雷过来并给杨玖昭办了出院手续，劝张云雷另请高明。  
昭昭自己不说发生了什么事张云雷也不敢问，沉默的开着车，载昭昭回家。  
杨九郎见昭昭回来自然是高兴的，面上却不表现出来。张云雷说以后昭昭哪也不去了，杨九郎没说话。转头关了卧室的门告诉他不行。  
一个吃奶的孩子，一个半残的自己，再加个疯疯癫癫的妹妹，张云雷还要不要活。  
张云雷说：“可闺女会长大，你会站起来，昭昭不是时时刻刻都会闹，这个家，少了谁都不行。”  
昭昭那些日子里生活的很快乐，张云雷陪杨九郎去复健的时候昭昭就在家照顾小侄女，做饭，干家务。努力为这个家贡献一份力量。  
除夕夜那天昭昭不肯睡觉，拉着张云雷陪她守夜。两个人并肩坐在阳台上，大朵大朵的烟花在夜空中绽放，彼竭我盈。  
“最后一年烟花了，明年咱们这就禁烟花爆竹了。”张云雷说。  
昭昭低着头笑了笑，“嫂子，我想喝点酒。”  
“成啊，”张云雷也笑了，“啤酒吧，我可只能拿水陪你，得给你侄女喂奶呢。”  
张云雷给杨玖昭拿了常温的，拉开环递给她。  
杨玖昭抬头看着他，说：“坐。”  
张云雷重新坐下手，抚上她的背。  
“怎么哭了？”  
“嫂子，可以销案了。”  
张云雷半天才消化了这句话。  
“你说什么呢？”  
杨玖昭只是笑。  
“昭昭？你干什么了？”  
杨玖昭流着泪大笑，“我六年前就该找到他了…怪我拖了这么久，卷了这些无辜进来。”  
“嫂子，我真羡慕我哥，我真羡慕你。真心难得，挚爱难求。要是有…要是重来一次，我宁可听我爹妈的，找个对我好的人家嫁了。可有人愿意和你共同承担你的一意孤行，离经叛道，是多么浪漫的事啊。但最终，惩戒还是全部反噬到了我和我爱的人身上。”  
张云雷去摸昭昭的脸，全是湿漉漉的眼泪。  
“别想了，别想了昭昭。”  
“王伟，我没找到，对不起。”  
你对不起什么呢？你这辈子对不起过一个人吗？是这个世界对不住你。  
“嫂子，我可能…快走了。冬天太长了，我熬不过去了。”  
“别说傻话昭昭…”  
“不是傻话，我这里，”昭昭指了指胸口，“一直住着一个小怪兽，在吃我的肉。后来肉吃光了，就开始吃我的心肝。现在我里面空了，它开始挠我的肋骨，咔嚓咔嚓的，太吵了，也太疼了。但你别怕，我把小怪兽关在我身体里了，不把他放出来，我会把小怪兽带走的。”  
“嫂子，我这一生，从未如此轻松过。笑笑吧，我想记住你们最美的样子。”  
张云雷抹了眼泪笑起来。阿佛洛狄忒看腻了人间，他又有什么理由囚禁这位爱情和美丽女神呢？（1）  
“昭昭，你恨过吗？”  
杨玖昭点点头，“恨过。”  
恨，但过了。没有执念了，就清醒了。  
正月十六，杨玖昭永远的沉睡了过去。她还是那样年轻那样美丽，好像随时在等待来吻醒她的王子。  
还在正月里，丧事不能大办，安安静静的就火花了装进盒子里。  
杨九郎行动不便，都是张云雷在忙。等骨灰盒拿回家的时候才想起来十五的月亮十六圆，他们已经错过了月圆的那一天。  
那晚杨九郎一个人坐在杨玖昭的骨灰旁抽烟，一夜未眠。此后无论是削骨剥皮般复健，还是彻夜难眠的疼痛都没让这个人发过一次脾气，提过一次放弃。  
开春的时候，张云雷扶着杨九郎下了楼。邻居说：“小杨，快好了？”  
张云雷笑着答：“是，再过几个月就不用人搀了。”  
“挺好，多好。小杨，你可找了个好媳妇啊。”  
杨九郎笑着说是，附在张云雷耳边说：“五万块钱三只羊，没白花。”  
张云雷掐了他一把说：“去你的。”  
杨九郎喊了声疼。  
他知道疼了，就说明该长的地方都长好了。真好。

——tbc


End file.
